Incestuous Lust
by lovelustjonascest
Summary: Joe awakens to see his younger brother, Nick, asleep, nude, and entangled in his bed sheets. The lust and temptation take over Joseph as he tries to recreate parts of the past nights incestuous festivities. Can you handle the love and lust?


Joe, his hair matted to the side of his face, groaned as the sunlight hit his face. The light of the sun awoke him from his sound sleep. His eyes peeled open slowly as he scanned his surroundings. Raising his arms above his head, he stretched, causing a yawn to escape his throat. A small smile formed on his swollen, red, lips as his eyes landed on his younger brother, Nick. He chucked to himself as his brother was entangled in the sheets he had fallen asleep on. Running his fingers through his, thick, brown hair Joe, swiftly, made his way towards his younger brother's bedside. Joseph caressed his brother's cheek with his thumb causing the bed to shift as Nick stirred in his sleep. "Baby," Joe whispered, his hot breath tickling the inside of Nicholas' ear, "wake up." He paused, watching his brother roll around, fighting the urge to awaken. "Five more minutes," Nick pleaded groggily, still half asleep. Joe laughed a hearty laugh before responding, "No," he husked, "I want you up now." Rolling over to face Joe, a half asleep Nick smiled meekly. "Morning," Nick whispered, his eyes still adjusting to the newfound brightness that filled the boys bedroom. "Morning," Joe replied, leaning in towards his younger brother. His lips, still swollen for last night incestuous festivities, collided with Nicks as his arms wrapped around the boys slender waist, pulling him closer. Joe breathed in deeply, inhaling Nick's mouthwatering scent. Nick pulled away, breaking the kiss, leaving Joe with a puzzled look on his face. "Something wrong?" Joseph questioned, his eyebrow rising in confusion. Nick smirked to himself before pulling himself up and off the bed. The sheets that were entangled around his body fell to the floor, exposing Nicks, toned, nude body. Joe sucked in his lower lip as his eyes followed his younger brothers every move. "Come here," Nick taunted, as he stretched, causing a purposeful moan to escape his lips. Joe shivered at the sound of Nicks moan, last nights images flashed though his mind, as he bit down on his lower lip. Nick motioned for his brother to come, as he ran his fingers through his curly hair, his curls clung back to his head in tight ringlets as he dropped his hand. Joe, slowly, got up and walked over towards Nick. His pajama bottoms seemingly grew tighter with each step he took closer towards Nick. His breathing came to a halt as Nick made contact with Josephs growing erection. He sucked in his breath as his eyes involuntarily shut allowing the pleasure his brother was giving him to take full effect. Nicholas ran his fingers along the fabric of Joseph's pajama bottoms, brushing up against the throbbing erection that he caused. Nick smirked to himself as he gained a moan from Joe, "Do you like that?" Nick husked, as he played around with the hem of the boys bottoms. Joe nodded, as his eyes pleaded for more. The sexual tension that was building in the boy's room seemed to be too much for Joseph as his lip quivered and his eyes glazed over with lust. Nick smirked at the affect he was receiving from Joe. He slid his fingers underneath Joe's pajama bottoms as he lowered them, following them as he fell onto his knees. He glanced at his older brother's boxers and pajama bottoms wrapped around his ankles before glancing up at his brothers increasingly large hard on. Nick's eyes traced every detail of his brothers toned body before his eyes locked with Joe's. Joe's eyes, so full of lust, pleaded for more. "Take it all," He whimpered, as he held onto the desk preventing his knees from buckling underneath him. Nick nodded, as he engulfed Joe, whole, into his mouth. Joe bucked his hips, causing Nick to gag slightly. Nick dug his nails into the boy's hips as he lowered himself, taking more of Joseph into his mouth. Joe sucked in a gasp, as the pleasure he was receiving took over his body. Nicks tongue swirled around Joe's throbbing erection as he began bobbing his head up and down. Joe matched his brother's rhythm as he thrust in and out of the boy's mouth. Nick stopped abruptly, causing Joe's eyes to flutter open. "What the fuck, Nick." Joe groaned, having not reached his climax, and needed more stimulation. "I'm done," Nick retorted, getting up off the bedroom floor. Joe's eye's narrowed as he let out a sexually frustrated sigh. "I'm not," He replied, glancing over at Nick, who was in such a vulnerable position. Nude, hard, and in the perfect position to be taken advantage of. Joe inched his way closer towards Nick, slowly backing him up against the wall behind him. Nick's eyes grew wide as he looked at his older brother, "What are you doing?" He asked, not knowing what was to come. Joseph leaned in, "Turn around," He whispered, sending a shiver down Nicholas' spine. He nodded, and did as he was told. Joe gripped onto the boys hips as he positioned himself for entry. "Joe I-I.." Nick was cut off as a huge moan of pain and pleasure mixed together poured out of his mouth. "Oh fuck, Nick," Joe husked, thrusting in and out of the boys tight ass, "You're so tight." He moaned, picking up the pace of his thrusting. Nick's eyes shut tight as his continuous moans mixed with his brothers, filling the once silent room. Joe could feel himself coming to his sexual climax as his seed poured out into his brother's ass. His thrusting came slowly to a halt as Joe collapsed against his brother against the wall. Their heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room. Nicholas glanced at the wall in front of him. His seed was splattered against the wall as he felt his cheeks heat up. Joseph glanced over Nicks shoulder letting out a small chuckle, "I see you enjoyed this as much as I did." Nick turned to face Joe, "Yes," He said quietly, leaning in, pressing his lips against his brothers. "I love you, Joe." Nick smiled sweetly, as he regained his breath. "I love you too, Nick." Joe replied, smiling.


End file.
